The life of kaoru Matsubara
by Celestial Blood
Summary: it's the story of Kaoru's life, you know, love triangles, kidnapping, death, family, secrets, crushes,suicide, suicide attempt, and more. the pairing is KaoruXYuuki. Yuuki's my OC. read and review!
1. It's starting

**Hi! ^-^ I'm back with another YuukiXKaoru fic! I hope you will enjoy this story and in this one, Kaoru may act more like her tomboy self a bit more  
And Kitsune is my OC who is Kaoru's eldest brother  
Also I'm going back to saying mom and dad, I think that might be less confusing  
please REVIEW!! :3**

* * *

It's 8:00 A.M. and Kaoru's getting ready for school. "Aw maaaaaaaan! Who invented school anyway! It sucks!" she yawned. Kaoru brushed her teeth then got dressed. "Morning Dad…" Tokio turned to his only girl, "Morning Kaoru. How'd you sleep?" Kaoru grabbed the milk, "Not so well." She finished drinking the milk, "I couldn't sleep knowing that I had school, why do I have to go?" "Because you're stupid." Stated Kitsune plainly as he arrived so suddenly. "I'M NOT STUPID!!!" Kitsune laughed, "Sure you're not Kaoru." Kaoru growled as her other brothers came downstairs.

"Oh god, Sho, they're at it again. Where's Mom? She's usually the one to stop them before they do something bad like the candy cane incident." Said Dai. Tokio got up, "You're Mom's not here, and she had to go see Grandma." "Oh! So that's why you didn't go with Mom." said Sho, Tokio's sweat dropped, "Uh, t-that's not true." "Chill Dad." Said Kitsune, "C'mon Sho, I'll drive you to school, you too Dai and what about you Kaoru?"

Kaoru grabbed her book bag, "Thanks but no, I just feel like walking." Kitsune nodded as Kaoru left to go walk and Dai was talking to Kitsune as they left. Tokio was going upstairs to get his bag for practice, "Kids…why did I even want kids? Oh that's right, they bring happiness into your life…and how true those words are." Tokio chuckled to himself.

As Kaoru got out of her house she saw Miyako and Momoko out there waiting for her, "Hi Kaoru!!" They both said, "Uh…Hi…Is it just me or did you guys seem perkier?" Miyako giggled, 'Don't be silly Kaoru but we have the best news ever. Tell her Momoko."

As the trio started walking to school, "Well, Miyako and I just met this insanely cute guy from this wresting thing! He was so cute and nice that we were just head over heels for him." Kaoru chuckled, "So now what? Are you two going to fight for him or something and how did he look anyway. I might know him if he's from that wresting thing." Miyako thought about it, "Well, he had silver hair and really cute blue eyes." At that moment Kaoru thought of Yuuki but it couldn't possibly be him…could it? "Sorry, I don't know any guy like that from anything involving wrestling unless...but it couldn't be him."

As they made it to school Himeko popped out of nowhere, "And where do you think you three are going?" "It's called a school. You know, the place where you learn from people called teachers." Said Kaoru sarcastically as Miyako and Momoko giggled. Himeko was mad, "Fine! In that case, you wouldn't want to hear about the cute new kid who's coming to our school." Kaoru already left and the other two was talking to Himeko about the cute new kid.

Class is almost over and Ms. Keane had an announcement, "Now now, listen class. As you have heard we are going to have a new student today. He should be arriving any minute now." And Ms. Keane was right. He arrived.

Kaoru saw every girl's (and some guys) have hearts in their eyes, Kaoru turned to see what was going on and her eyes were wide in surprise. "Yuuki…" she whispered.

"Hello everyone, my name is Yuuki Nioko. It's a pleasure to meet you." Yuuki said as he bowed out of respect. Ms. Keane handed Yuuki some papers, "Now Yuuki, you can sit next Kaoru." "Of course." Said Yuuki.

"Ne ne, Kaoru, that's the guy we met. Isn't he cute! Since he's sitting next to you, can you get him to date me? I'll talk to you during lunch." said Momoko. Kaoru didn't know what to do. That's her boyfriend and Momoko's (and Miyako) are her first ever friends that are girls.

"Hi Ka~aoru! I guess we're going to the same school together, huh?" said Yuuki playfully. Kaoru smiled, "Why are you even going to my school?" "So I can be with you more." Kaoru blushed, "we'll talk during lunch." "When's that?" "In 10 minutes." Yuuki laughed silently.

10 minutes later, Keane announced that it was lunch time. Yuuki grabbed a chair and sat with Kaoru, "Kaoru, you never told me how fun normal school is. It's so easy and fun at the same time." Kaoru paused for a minute, "You…like school?" Kaoru stared for a moment but then ignored it, "Well, why are going to my school?"

Yuuki thought about it, "I already told you the first reason so the second reason is 'cause I wanted to experience life in middle school like everyone else and who's better to spend it with then you." Kaoru was about to reply but Momoko came to Kaoru and so did Miyako.

"Hi." They both said and Momoko gave Kaoru a look that said "Are you two friends? And if you are then why did you say you didn't know him!?" Kaoru sighed and gave her a look that explained it some of it.

Miyako didn't look like she cared but just kept on staring at Yuuki. "Well, you must be Miyako, Kaoru has told me many good things of you—and you too Momoko." Miyako blushed, "Uh…um…so cute…eh…no" Miyako's was face is now even redder. Momoko was smiling through the whole thing which freaked some people out. "Well, this is weird." Said Kaoru.

Then out of nowhere, right when the teacher left, all the girls (and some guys) came over to Kaoru's desk and started saying stuff like, "Yuuki! Yuuki! Want to go out with me this Friday!" or "Yuuki you are soooooooo hot!" and also "Yuuki please be my friend" and even "Yuuki let's get married" then this guy, Seiki (who didn't like Yuuki in a gay way), said, "Yuuki Nioko…heh…your family is pretty famous right? Why are you even in this public school? And I thought you didn't have to go to school because you're too smart."

Yuuki got up and smiled, "That's true but I wanted to go to the same school as Kaoru here and I wanted to experience normal school life." Momoko and Miyako looked at each other then they yelled, "KAORU!!!! How did you two meet! Are you two like friends or you are you guys related?" Yuuki chuckled, "We're more than friends." He walked over to Kaoru, "Kaoru's my—"

Before Yuuki could finish Ms. Keane came in and said, "Okay kids, were having a little technical difficulties in school, we're going to call your parents so I need you to go outside and wait." Everyone nodded.

'Damn…this is going to be a long day…' Kaoru thought as she walked out of the school with Yuuki. As she was walking, she could've sworn she saw every girl in her class glaring at her, including Momoko and…Miyako.

"Who do you think that guy is? He was so cute." Whispered Himeko to her friend Kari. She shrugged. All the girls were talking about it. "Ne ne, Momoko, you think that guy is Kaoru's cousin or something?" asked Miyako, Momoko thought about it, "Maybe, maybe not. But you know what? There are two hot guys coming to our school. One is Yuuki Nioko, the cute, rich guy. Then there's Seiki Emile Akiyama, the hot guy who you don't know anything about." Momoko almost did a fan girl scream.

Yuuki and Kaoru were the first ones outside, "You know, some of the girls here are like the ones in my old school. Haha" Kaoru saw a cloud in the sky, "Ah…look at that cloud, it looks likes our Dad's freaking out about something." Yuuki saw it too then chuckled, "Yeah, you're right but that one right there looks more like us." Kaoru looked at where he was pointing but it looked more like two birds kissing. Kaoru chuckled, "What are you doing Yuuki?" Yuuki got something out a cell phone out of his pocket when it ringed. When Yuuki opened it, it was a text message and smiled, "Ne Kaoru, your Dad won't be able to pick you up because your Dad and my Dad are at some kind of tournament so I'll be dropping you off at your house." "Eh, I didn't know they were going to have a tournament this early." said Kaoru

Kaoru turned around and yelled, "Oh my god!" Yuuki instinctively asked, "What wrong? Are you hurt?" Kaoru shook her head, "There's a mob of girls coming this way and they don't look to happy. Now they may look innocent at first but when they join together…god knows what will happen!" Yuuki chuckled, "Oh that's it!? I thought you got hurt. Those girls can't do anything that bad." Kaoru shrugged, "I don't know but it doesn't look safe and Momoko and Miyako's in it!" "Then there's nothing to—" Yuuki couldn't finish because that mob of girls arrived and they had…a make-up box?

"Yuuki!!!! Why are you always with Kaoru!? Is she like some kind family member?" asked Himeko and all the other girls nodded in agreement. Yuuki chuckled, "Well, no." Yuuki put his arm over Kaoru and brought her closer to him then winked, "Kaoru's my girlfriend." Everybody in the school turned towards Kaoru and Yuuki. "WHAT!!!!!!" they all screamed.

Some of the girls fainted, some of them were stumbling off somewhere else, and some were just staring, but the rest were laughing. The guys weren't really surprised, well some were but Kaoru was a girl and it was about time she got a boyfriend. Some of the guys were actually happy for Kaoru but the girls were over reacting about this. The only girls that weren't over reacting was Momoko and Miyako, Kaoru's only girlfriends in the whole school.

"What's so funny!? Huh!?" asked Kaoru angrily and Himeko was brave enough to confront to her first, "Oh Ho ho ho ho ho! Oh come on people! Kaoru, have a boyfriend! That is just beyond the natural order of things." Yuuki did get kind of angry now, "And why is that!? Kaoru's a girl just like all of you girls freaking out about this. Just 'cause she's a tomboy doesn't mean she can't have a boyfriend."

After Yuuki said that, Seiki, the guy from before, came over to their side, "Yuuki's right, Kaoru's a girl like all of you." "HOLD IT!!!!" Kaoru growled, "Don't I get a say in this?" Kaoru waited to see if everybody was done talking about her, "Well, I don't care if you think that I can have a boyfriend or not! Now none of you control my life and I can do whatever I want without your permission. So all of you can fuck off about this! Just 'cause I have a boyfriend doesn't make me any different then I already was!"

"Yeah, she still has anger issues." Whispered Himeko to her friend Lemon who giggled at that and Kaoru turned towards her, "What was that!" "Eep! N-n-nothing!" whimpered Himeko. "Wow, Kaoru can be a very scary person." Said Seiki but Yuuki smiled in a weird way, "Yeah, well, that's my Kaoru."

Yuuki saw that their ride has arrived, "Kaoru, our rides here." Kaoru nodded but glared back at the girls. As those two left, Yuuki could of sworn he saw Seiki glare at him but Yuuki ignored it.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it! ^-^ sorry if the first chapter was kind of sucky, I'm not good at opening chapter but the next chapter will better,  
Please review!  
Next chapter: Kidnapped  
sorry, I'm not going to give a description…^_~**


	2. Riku

**Well, here you go, i hope you enjoy this chapter!!!! **

* * *

Yuuki and Kaoru arrived at Kaoru's house. Yuuki gave Kaoru a hug good bye, "Bye Kaoru, call me if you need anything." Kaoru blushed, "I'm not a child, I don't need constant protection." Yuuki laughed, "Well, let's see, you dad told me about your _little fights_. I never knew a 10 year old could hurt some as much as you did. Honestly, I'm a little surprised how you managed not to get suspended from your school during the food fight when you were 7." Kaoru smirked, "Yeah, well what about the frog." Yuuki blushed, "H-how did—" Kaoru shrugged, "Your older brother, Haru." Yuuki then laughed, "Well I have to go to my school." Kaoru looked confused, "But we just came back from school." Yuuki slapped himself on his head, "Oops! I forgot, I have to go to Nermoni Manners School." Kaoru looked amazed, "N-Nermoni? Wow, that's a really prestigious school." Yuuki shrugged and then smiled, "Well I gotta go! Bye Kaoru!" He yelled as he ran to the car. Kaoru smiled, '_My life…who knows what's going to happen to today.' _Kaoru paused and looked up at the sky, "It's about to rain, that's good."

Kaoru went up to her room and got her I-pod then turned off all the lights and got in her bed. She was listening to "What's up people" by Maximum the Hormone.

Kaoru then sighed, "God! My life is so boring!!!!" she went to the balcony and was watching the rain. "I wish something interesting happened , I don't know, something. Where's that baka [stupid] monkey, Mojo, when you need him!" Kaoru sighed then looked down. "What the…" she whispered, "Is he unconscious?" '_I should help him but…UGH! That guy needs help!' _Kaoru thought then ran outside.

She got the guy and carried him inside to her house. Kaoru laid him on her couch. "Wha…?" Kaoru smirked, "I wonder what he was doing out there unconscious."

After a few minutes the boy woke up and looked around but only saw Kaoru sitting next to him, watching Death Note. The boy cleared his throat, "U…um…" Kaoru turned, "You're awake. You can use my phone to call your agent or parent, Riku." Riku grinned, "Ah, another fan girl. For helping me, you can have my autograph." Kaoru's eyes narrowed, "I'm not one of your fan girls. Just because your famous doesn't mean that everyone likes you and I didn't help you because I knew who you were. I helped because you were in trouble."

Riku's grin disappeared, "You're not very nice and what's with your tomboy look? Are you expressing yourself or do you want to be boy?" Kaoru smirked, "What a nice thing to say to your savior." Riku got even more mad, no girl ever made him this mad, "STOP MOCKING ME RIGHT NOW!!!!!" Kaoru laughed, "Temper, temper." Riku face fumed but then laughed, "You're one weird girl." Kaoru smiled, "Not weird, just different." There was a pause but Riku broke it "Well, you know my name, what's yours?" "Kaoru Matsubara." Kaoru said. "Oh I know your dad." Riku said surprised, Kaoru nodded, "So are you going to walk home?" Riku blushed, "Ah…" Riku got out his phone, "Um, is there somewhere private I can talk." Kaoru nodded, "Anywhere, I'm home alone. You can go to my room." Riku left to go to Kaoru's room. Kaoru shook her head slowly, "I wonder what Yuuki's doing."

"Riku!!!!! Where the hell are you!!! Everyone's worried about you!" yelled his agent/Father, Lucifer. Riku sighed, "Look Dad, I'm walking home but when I come home I want everything I can know about Kaoru Matsubara. You know, Tokio's daughter." Lucifer smiled, "Is she cute?" Riku blushed, "That's….yeah…" Lucifer laughed but his tone was serious, "I hope you know what you're doing. I don't want you hurt again like _last time_." Riku's eyes were as hard as stone, "I know…c-can you please stop talking about her." Lucifer stayed silent, "Come home soon." Riku hung up without saying anything.

Riku came to the living room, "Kaoru?" Kaoru turned to him, "Yeah?" "What school do you go to?" Kaoru looked puzzled, "Why would you want to know _that_?" Riku blushed, "Um, I want to go back to school and I wanted to see what kind of school yours is? It'd be nice to go the same school as my savior?" Kaoru smirked, "Savior? As if." She looked at the clock wide eyed, "Oh my god." Riku got concerned, "What happened?" "I missed the new episode of Kuroshitsuji. Wait, I recorded it so it's not a problem." Riku laughed, "You sure are weird. I'll see you later Kaoru." "Maybe." Riku turned, "Huh?" Kaoru was looking at the TV, "You _might _see me again. Who knows, I could die by tomorrow." Riku was a little freaked out but closed his eyes and smiled, "I _know_ I'm going to see you tomorrow." He opened his eyes, "You're my friend, Kaoru." Then Riku left. Kaoru was puzzled, "Friend?" Before kaoru could say anything else, Riku left.

Riku came home, "Mom! Dad! Alex! I'm back and I want the reports!" Alex, Riku's younger brother, came to Riku, "Will you _stop _yelling. Jeez, I can hear you to the projection room." Riku chuckled and ruffled Alex's hair, "Where's Mom and Dad?" "In the projection room, Dad has information about that girl named Kaoru." Alex lead Riku to the projection room.

"Riku, where were you! I was so scared!" yelled Lori, the mom, worriedly as she went over to Riku and gave him a hug. "Eh…Mom, i-it's alright!" muffled Riku from Lori's hug, when Karin released Riku from her grip, Riku went over to his dad/agent, Lucifer. "Ne, Dad, did you get the information I need about Kaoru?" Lucifer nodded and clicked on an icon, "See, that's all the information I _could _get." Riku's eyes were wide open, "She has a _boyfriend_!!! Kaoru Matsubara has a _boyfriend_!!!" Lucifer nodded, "Sorry son but—" "No!! I'll win her with my charm." Said Riku, "She'll fall for me dump…" Riku turned to the screen to see who Kaoru's boyfriend is, Riku's jaw dropped and eyes widened, "…Y-Yuuki Nioko…"

Alex pulled Riku's pant, "Um…Who's Yuuki Nioko?" Riku just stared at him, "_You don't know who Yuuki is?_ And here I thought you knew everyone." Alex pouted, "I'm only 8, you can't expect me to know everyone when I have school, unlike you, I'm actually smart and need to keep my grades, all A's." Riku muttered, "Smart aleck."

Well anyway, Lucifer patted Riku on his shoulder, "Son, are you sure this is girl." Riku looked into his Dad's eyes with pure confidence, "Of course, it may take time but I'll win her heart, I just need you to enter me to the same school she goes to. Yuuki won't be there so it'll be easier for me to win her." Alex sighed, "Mom, how long do you think he'll be able to handle school." Karin sipped her tea, "Not very long, dear." Riku growled, "So not fair!!" Alex giggled and Karin apologized, "Sorry, Honey but you and school aren't very good combinations." After that, Alex and Riku kept on arguing like brothers for a few minutes.

Kaoru was banging the back of her head against the wall gently, "God, I have had enough of this boredom! I wish someone was here to keep my company! Anyone, Momoko, Miyako, Yuuki…and maybe even Riku." Kaoru still thought about what Riku said, "Friend eh? Wouldn't it ruin his rep. if his friend is a normal tomboy middle schooler? Oh well." Kaoru looked outside the window, "Ah…it's still raining." Kaoru saw an umbrella and said, "I'll just take a little walk but just in case they come while I'm gone…" Kaoru got out a pen and paper and wrote:

_Yo, it's Kaoru, if you come back and find me missing, don't worry, I'm just taking a walk_

"That looks alright." Said Kaoru as she proofread the note.

Kaoru put on her jacket and left to go on her walk, "Hmm? Where should I go? I guess I could just go to the park or I could go to forest." As Kaoru was still walking, she felt beady eyes staring at her. She turned but no one was there, "Must be my imagination." Kaoru closed her eyes and right when she heard a noise she opened them and from her behind a guy with a bat was about to hit her but Kaoru was quick and she dodged it. "Who the hell are you!!" she screamed but no one heard her since she was the only one there. The guy smirked and said, "Don't let your guard down." Kaoru's eyes opened in surprise as another man jumped up from behind her and put a napkin over Kaoru's mouth and she was not _completely _unconscious, after all, she does have some superhuman DNA in her (Powerpuff girl). One of the guys asked, "Did you leave the note inside the hat?" The other guy nodded but questioned, "Why do we need to put it inside the hat, can't I just drop it off somewhere Tokio would find it." The other guy growled, "Because, I have it all planned and I know that Tokio will search for her in every park, I'm very smart and I JUST KNOW WHAT I'M DOING SO SHUT UP!!!!!"

Tokio, Kitsune, Dai, and little Sho were all cheering that Tokio won the battle. "I can't believe how easy it was to defeat Jiko Warrior." Tokio chortled.

When the guys got inside Sho saw the note on the coffee table, "Ne, dad, Kaoru left a note." Tokio went to see it, "You know, I think Kaoru goes on to many walks. I mean really, it's still raining and she's--" Kitsune and Dai interrupted, "She's probably at the park, she goes there a lot." Tokio sighed, "Well, you guys stay here, I'm going to search for Kaoru, again." They all nodded but before Tokio left he reminded them, "Remember, same rules, Kitsune is in charge." Dai sighed, he missed being in charge.

Tokio was going to the every park in Townsville but knowing Kaoru, she might have taken the long road. Tokio did take it but one thing surprised him but with fear, "Oh no…" He saw Kaoru's hat, with a note, it said:

_If you ever want to see your _precious _daughter again then meet me in the Old Kergain Building  
and bring 2,000,000 dollars and DON'T even think about calling the police or I _promise _you that your daughter won't come back alive_

Tokio's eyes were rereading the small piece of parchment over and over again, '_T-This can't be happening! Not to Kaoru, not to my little Kaoru!' _Then Tokio just couldn't believe it.

Tokio was powerless, _they_ had Kaoru and now, if he does _anything _they could easily kill her.

What do you think!! Oh and I'm sorry if Kaoru was OCC and that there wasn't much Yuuki/Kaoru moments but you can't expect every chapter to be about them, sorry.

* * *

**Review please and if you have any questions then feel free to ask ^_______^ ,////**


	3. Kidnapped

**Hi, I am so sorry it took me this long, I never expected it to O-O  
please read and review

* * *

**

Tokio crumpled up the paper but it was still in his hand, "Damn it all!" Tokio effortlessly walked home.

Kaoru woke up and had enough strength to yell, "Hey! Who the hell are you bastards!! Where am I!!!" A guy just dropped her. "Ow!!!" Kaoru yelled. The guy rubbed his ear, "God! You scream too much. I wasn't the one who even kidnapped you either." Kaoru growled and got into a fighting position, "You didn't answer my question!" The guy rubbed his head, "Don't worry, I was kidnapped just like you. My name's Dmitri." Kaoru calmed down, "Dmitri is it? Are we the only ones here?" Dmitri shook his head, "Me, my younger brother Dove. Then there's this other girl named Desilynn. We were all kidnapped by Sovince and Gory." "Sovince and Gory?" Dmitri seemed a little sad, "They're the ones who kidnapped us. We've been here for a week, they were about to kill us but we agreed to help them with whatever if they didn't kill us. I'm sorry…I-I feel so dirty." Kaoru pitied him, "Aw, come on Dmitri. It's alright. Why didn't you parents save you?" Dmitri eyes were watery, "T-they didn't care about us…t-they celebrated when we were gone."

There was a long silence but Dmitri ended it, "Come on! I'll show you around!" Dmitri grabbed Kaoru's hand.

They found the rest of the gang, "Dove!! Desilynn!! We have another one!" Those two turned and smiled but with pity. Dove gave Dmitri a hug, "Dmitri! Desilynn and I found it." Dmitri's eyes were wide open as Desilynn smirked and Kaoru was just completely lost.

Tokio finally got home, "I-I'm home…" Kitsune was sitting on the couch wide eyed, "Dad!! What the hell happened! Why are you crying!!!" Sho and Dai immediately turned around. Dai didn't say anything, he never saw his dad cry. Sho's eyes were­ wandering around, trying to find his older sister, "Dad? Where's Kaoru?"

Tokio's grip tightened, "She…she was kidnapped." There was a long silence but Kitsune was the first to break it, "Give me the letter. I know this guy—he's a friend of mine—who is detective, I can call him over." Sho then squeaked, "How are we going to break this to Mom?" Their faces paled but Sho tilted his head, "You're not going to tell her are you?" Tokio cleared his throat, "We should but we might get to Kaoru before she arrives." Kitsune then asked, "You know, what we're doing isn't right. You of all people should know how Mom get's when it comes to Kaoru. I mean Kaoru his Mom's only girl and those two may not relate that easily but still. Oh and remember last time when Kaoru got lost and you tried hiding it from Mom and…let's just say you didn't sleep too well that night." Tokio's tensed, "N-now isn't the time to talk about that!"

Kitsune shrugged, "I'll call the detective." Tokio carelessly fell on the couch on purpose, "What am I going to do!!!" Sho looked as if he was going to cry, Kaoru was his older sister and when he had problems with bullies, Kaoru was there to help him. She even taught him some karate moves. Dai went up to his room (like Sho) and thought about what his life what be if Kaoru wasn't there. Kaoru was his little sister and he would always protect her, just like what an older brother is supposed to do. Kaoru always cheered him up when he was down, whether it was a heart break or failing grade, she was there for him.

"HOLD IT!!" Kaoru yelled, "What the hell are you guys talking about!?" Dmitri giggled, "Sorry, I forgot to tell you of all this excitement. To put it simply, we hate it here and want to leave so we made a fool-proof escape plan." Dove smiled happily and so did Desilynn. Kaoru bent her head and thought, "I want to get out too, so what's your plan?" Desilynn grinned mischievously, "Can't tell you yet. Anyhow, for the plan to work, it'll take a while so we should get a while to know each other. So Kaoru, how old are you and do you have any brothers or sisters? I'm 13 Dove's 5 and Dmitri is 11, yeah I know he doesn't look 11." Kaoru smiled, "I'm 13 and yeah, I have 2 older brothers and one younger one."

Yuuki was walking home from The Nermoni school but stopped when he saw Haru huffing his name. Yuuki ran up to Haru, "Haru, what's wrong?" "Yuuki, it's Kaoru…she was kidnapped!" After Yuuki heard the word kidnapped, he ran over to Kaoru's house.

'I hope Kaoru's not hurt, if the kidnappers hurt Kaoru in any way possible then I swear I'll—' Yuuki found himself at the front steps at Kaoru's house, he rang the doorbell. Kitsune opened the door, "Sup Yuuki. Come on in." Yuuki nodded, "Any news on Kaoru?" Kitsune shook his head, "Dad searching everywhere, Dai's searching schools and Sho's searching shops, then Detective Digit's finding out some clues or something. I'm staying here in case Kaoru comes home." Yuuki looked sad. Kitsune put his hand over Yuuki's shoulder, "Don't worry, we'll find Kaoru." Yuuki nodded then got up, "I can't sit here and do nothing at all. Kaoru's my girlfriend and I'll do anything to get her back."

Kitsune grinned, "Before you go, I want to ask…is Kaoru your first girlfriend or she your…?" Yuuki blushed, "Kaoru's my first, I've been on a lot of arranged dates but I went on them against my will." Kitsune chuckled, "Funny, your Kaoru's second." "Eh!? Who?" Yuuki demanded Kitsune hid his laughter, "I don't know about him but you should ask Kaoru." Yuuki just stood there, dumbfounded, "Not fair!" Kitsune just laughed, "Calm down, I'm just messing with you but I'm not kidding about the boyfriend." Yuuki sighed, "I'm going to go search for her friends, maybe they came over?" Kitsune nodded, "You do that and I'll wait here." Yuuki shook his head, smiling then left.

The clock chimed, Desilynn turned, "It's time." Dove hid behind Dmitri. "Time for what?" asked Kaoru. "Shh." Whispered Desilynn, "Hide, you have to hide, Sovince and Gory are coming out of their bedroom." Kaoru nodded, "Hide where?" Desilynn look scared, "Hide…um…hide over there and take Dove with you." Desilynn pointed to a closet. Kaoru nodded, "Come on Dove." Dove looked back at Dmitri then back at Kaoru, he let go of Dmitri.

"Ne Kaoru, what will happen to us after we escape?" Dove asked as Kaoru helped him inside the closet. Kaoru thought about it for a moment as the closet doors closed, "I don't know, I know I'll go home but I don't know what'll happen to you guys." Dove looked a little sad and Kaoru sensed it, "Don't worry, I do know that something good." Kaoru heard something, "I think the kidnappers are here, we have to be quiet from now on." Dove nodded.

Dmitri looked at the closet, 'I hope they don't find out.' Desilynn looked stoic, then she suddenly said, "Stop looking suspicious, they're here." Dmitri clenched his hands, "Right."

"Desilynn, Dmitri, where's Dove?" asked Sovince with no care what so ever, "Is he sleeping or what?" asked Gory. Dmitri replied, "Dove's sleeping." Sovince looked at her watch, "It's time to go Gory, you kids don't break anything." Dmitri and Desilynn nodded.

As soon as the kidnappers were out of the way Desilynn opened the closet, "You guys okay?" Kaoru said, "Yeah, so now what?" Desilynn grinned, "It'll be easy, Dove and Dmitri will go through the air vent then we'll slide down the pipe thingy." Kaoru looked confused, "Pipe thingy? Isn't that a bit unsafe?" Desilynn shook her head, "It's a pipe from Gory's room and we slide on it then we get to the back door, that's the only way the camera's won't pick up." "What about the way Dove and Dmitri's going? And what cameras?" "There's a reason we're always here, the cameras aren't here. And the vent plan won't track cameras either." Kaoru had other questions but decided she shouldn't ask. "When are we doing the plan?" asked Dove, Desilynn grinned, "Right now!" Dmitri's sweat dropped and thought, 'Let's hope she knows what she's doing…' Desilynn went to the couch and got out some bags.

Yuuki walked around, nobody was there but maybe Kaoru escaped and was getting chased or something. Yuuki sighed then said out loud, "I hope Kaoru's safe." "What happened to Kaoru?" asked Riku who suddenly came out of nowhere. Yuuki's eyes were wide open in surprise, "how do you know Kaoru?" Riku laughed, "Why wouldn't I know Kaoru, she's my friend." His face turned to stone, "You didn't answer my question. What happened to Kaoru." Yuuki answered in harsh manner, "Why would it matter to you? And when did you and Kaoru become friends? She would have told me about you, Riku." "Ah, so you do know who I am, Yuuki." There was a silence.

Riku broke the silence, "Kaoru saved my life today and I owe her one. Now, tell me what happened to her and I'll be able to help." Yuuki sighed, "Kaoru was kidnapped." Riku's eyes were wide open, "Are you serious!!" Yuuki nodded sadly. Another silence. "Alright, I bet you know Kaoru's friends! Let's call them over or something?"

"What are those bags for?" asked Kaoru, Desilynn had 3 bags and threw 2 of them to Dove and Dmitri, "These are the things we own." Kaoru then asked, "How long have you lived here." Desilynn's eyes were full of sadness combined with hatred, "2 years…the others came here a month ago…" Kaoru stopped asking questions. Dove then asked, "Will you two promise…" Everyone turned to him, "will you two promise to-to come back safe and sound?" Kaoru smiled and Desilynn patted him on his head, "We both promise, we will come back cause remember, we're the big kids, we know what we're doing." Kaoru chuckled.

They were now doing the plan, Dove and Dmitri climbed the air vent but before they completely left, Desilynn yelled, "Oh yeah, when you reach the end of the air vent, there's this hole, climb down that and it'll lead to Gory's room. I know that wasn't the original plan but just do it, kay?" Dmitri yelled back, "Alright, and NO MORE CHANGING!" Kaoru grinned, "Let's go!" then grabbed Desilynn's arm, "I thought you didn't want to do this." Desilynn grinned. Kaoru laughed at that, "Yeah but, how can you have fun without any danger!?" The two girls stopped, eyes wide open. They found the pipe but what made them stop was the gruff voice of a man.

"Ne Dmitri? You think the girls are alright?" Dove asked as Dmitri helped him down the vent. Dmitri nodded, "They promised, didn't they?" Dove smiled but half heartedly. The brothers waited for Kaoru and Desilynn to arrive.

"My, my, Desilynn, are you running away from us? After all we provided for you?" said Gory. Desilynn was trembling, her plan was breaking apart. Kaoru's now getting angry, not a good sign, "You bastards…" "What a filthy mouth you have, child." Said Sovince as she walked in the room, "Now, Kaoru, you broke a HUGE rule in our household." The kidnappers both grinned, "Now you must pay the price." Gory pulled out a gun. The girls heart nearly skipped a beat, Kaoru may of seen a gun but the guns never pointed towards her and Desilynn remembers the last time the kidnappers found out she did something bad.

Kaoru growled, "If you know what's best for you, drop the gun. NOW!" Sovince laughed, "Or what? What can you do to me?" Kaoru grinned, "This." Kaoru held out her hand (which was behind her back) and in her hand was another gun. Desilynn's eyes were wide, 'Where did Kaoru get a gun…? Damn, that gun is HUGE!'

Gory knew that he will get killed if he didn't drop the gun but before he could drop it Sovince stopped him. She analyzed the gun and her eyes widened in surprise and anger, she yelled, "THAT'S NOT A REAL GUN!!!!!" Kaoru gulped then grabbed Desilynn's arm and dragged her down the pipe. The kidnappers were going to do the same but they were too big. "DAMN IT!!!" yelled Gory.

The two made it down the pipe, Desilynn asked, "Ne Kaoru, where did you get that fake gun?" Kaoru grinned, "Honestly I just randomly found it, and I didn't even notice it was fake gun until Sovince screamed that at me." Desilynn's jaw dropped, "That's really crazy and dangerous!" Kaoru shrugged then started walking, "Come on, the bastards will be here soon so we have to get the guys and get out of here."

Yuuki shook his head when Riku asked "I bet you know Kaoru's friends! Let's call them over or something?" Yuuki sighed, "her friends are somewhere in Japan, I don't know where and neither does Kaoru." Riku sighed frustratingly, "Alright the, what do we do now Einstein?" Yuuki thought then asked, "Why not go to Kaoru's favorite park? I know we searched there but just maybe—" Riku smiled, "Yeah, I know. Well come on!" Those two left to go to the park and they actually looked like friends but what did they really think of each other?

Dove sighed, it felt like they were waiting forever. Dmitri closed his eyes and sighed, he opened his eyes. "There here!" He yelled out if glee. Kaoru and Desilynn didn't look so happy, they were more like running out of fear.

"Ne Desi—" before Dove could finish Desilynn grabbed him and Kaoru grabbed Dmitri while screaming, "No time to talk!!! They're here!!! Now Running!" Dmitri gulped and Dove was on the verge of tears.

They finally made it to the door. They were smiling but they weren't safe yet. Kaoru grabbed the knob but static shocked her hand so badly it made Kaoru's hand bleed, "Ow…" Kaoru groaned. "Kaoru!" The others yelled.

Then they all turned when they heard a horrible laugh, "Oh ho ho ho! Oh children, did you really think you could get away from us that easily? Oh ho ho ho!" Gory then pulled out a real huge gun, "Now kiddies, it's time to say goodbye, permanently."

Kaoru gritted her teeth, she will not just stand there and be threatened like that!

* * *

**Well what do you think? Again, sorry it took so long.  
You know, I don't really like this chapter but I want to know what you think of this chapter and the story so far.**

**Review please and I'll try to update sooner**


	4. Saved

**Okay, I'm back, yay ^-^!  
well anyway, I don't have much to say but then again when do I -  
oh by the way, I know it's a little bit too late but in just in case  
Couple: KaoruXYuuki  
Yuuki is MY OC, I don't like butch so I used an OC. Don't ask me why I don't like him I just don't.  
Well anyway, review please, I'd be happy if you do ^-^ **

* * *

Momoko and Miyako were shopping, "Ne Miyako, you think I look cuter in this purple dress or this pink dress?" Miyako tried to decide, "I think you look cute in both!" Those two girls giggled, if Kaoru was there, she might of actually threw up.

Momoko then saw Kaoru's mom trying to get out of the store, "Miyako, look it's Mrs. Matsubara." Miyako's eyes were full of worry, "She looks as if she's going to cry, we better see what's going on." Momoko nodded in agreement.

"Mrs. Matsubara wait for us!!" yelled Momoko, Mitsu turned to Momoko and Miyako. The girls caught up and then Miyako asked, "What's wrong Mrs. Matsubara, you look like you're going to cry?" Mitsu clenched her hands, "It's Kaoru."

_*Flashback*  
Tokio held the cell phone tightly, "Are you sure this is a good idea Kitsune?" Kitsune impatiently replied, "Of course, Kaoru's Mom's child too, she has the right to know." Kitsune stated as if he knew more that Tokio about marriage. _

_Tokio sighed and hesitantly called Mitsu, the phone rang for a while but then Mitsu picked it up "Oh hi Honey." She said in such a happy voice it broke Tokio's heart when he gives her the bad news, "Um…M-Mit-Mitsu? I-I have something to tell you…" Tokio looked back at Kitsune but got a glare as a response. _

_Mitsu pouted, "What happened Tokio?" Tokio gulped then sighed, "It's Kaoru, she was kidnapped." Mitsu almost dropped the phone but luckily she didn't, Mitsu was about to hang up but before she did, she said one last thing, "I'm coming home, tell me everything that's happened. Okay Honey?" Now she hung up.  
*Flashback's over*_

Momoko practically screamed, "How did she get kidnapped!" Miyako nudged her elbow at Momoko to be a little quiet. Momoko blushed. Mitsu sighed, "I don't know, but I'm going to find out." "Wait for us, Kaoru's our very special friend." Mitsu bit her lip, "Alright, you can help." Miyako then as she went next to Momoko, "Wait, um…we can search a different way." Momoko was confused, "What are you talking about Miyako?" Miyako smiled then pointed towards their belt and Momoko grinned, "Oh yeah, we have a different way, an Us-only way."Mitsu nodded then left.

After that Miyako and Momoko went to the girls restroom and transformed into Powerpuff Girls Z. Then they flew out the window.

There was a long moment in Kergain Building, the kidnappers were a little surprised at how fierce she was but that didn't stop them from killing anyone.

Sovince looked Gory who was dazing and something and she felt anger rushing down her veins, she grabbed the gun from Gory and just randomly stared shooting. "AHHHHHHH!!!!" Screamed Desilynn as she was _almost _shot. Dove was running towards her but Dmitri held on to his baby brother. Kaoru put her hands over her head as she ran towards the aim of the gun. Sovince thought she was a crazy so she just closed her eyes and as soon as she was about to shoot, Kaoru just jumped and kicked Sovince on her stomach.

Gory ran over to Sovince with teary eyes, "You…you bitch…how…why…" He trembled out and Sovince merely pushed him aside, "Kaoru Matsubara!!!!! Prepare your death wish!!!!" Dmitri was crying, his foot was bleeding, and Dove passed out just like Desilynn.

Riku and Yuuki were just wandering about but they're eyes widened when they saw the Powerpuff Girls. They ran over to them yelling, "Wait!" Momoko and Miyako turned and hearts came into their eyes, "KYAAA, it's Riku with Yuuki!!! KYAAAAAA" Riku blushed but still said, "Can you help us find Kaoru?" Miyako smiled, "We're already searching for her." Momoko but in, "Yeah, we're friends, but Riku, how do _you_ know Kaoru?" Riku smiled proudly, "She's my friend too!" Yuuki sighed, "Enough chit chat, can we just hurry and find her before…it's too late?" They all gulped then started going to more places on finding Kaoru.

Sovince may of looked strong but Kaoru was _stronger_ than her. Sovince tired to get up many times but fell down and during that Kaoru went over Dmitri.

"Dmitri does your foot hurt _that _bad?" Kaoru asked, gently. Dmitri shook his head and was carrying Dove, "Okay, then we're leaving, make sure you have a tight grip on him and I'll take care of Desilynn." Gory then screamed, "HOLD IT!!!! You're not going anywhere!" Kaoru grinned, "Watch me."

Kaoru carried Desilynn and Dmitri carried Dove, those two ran out of the building. Gory screamed and Sovince dug her nails through her _husband's_ arm, yelling, "You let them get away you retard!!"

Riku, Yuuki, Miyako, and Momoko were just tired, they flew, they ran, and they even climbed but no sign of Kaoru. Riku closed his eyes then when he opened them he saw someone running with child in their arms and another child with them. "I-I think I see Kaoru!?" They all turned and gasped, Riku was right!

Kaoru was hyperventilating, Dmitri asked, "Ne Kaoru, what's wro—Oh my god your bleeding!!" "No, look, just eh, uh…go get ah…some help…" With that Kaoru blacked out. Dmitri sobbed but then a 'miracle' happened, in Dmitri's point of view. Someone safe looking came and picked up Kaoru, an ambulance came, and his little brother and Desilynn were going to be safe, he just knew it.

Next thing that happened was when Kaoru awoke in the hospital, "Eh? Where am I?" "Ahhh! Kaoru!!!" Mitsu said, "I was so worried!" "We were all worried." Said Momoko and Miyako. Tokio smiled, "I'm so happy you're safe." Kaoru tried to get up but felt a sharp pain, "Careful," Yuuki said then Riku added, "You got shot on your arm." Kaoru laughed, "Oh well, it'll heal! So when can I go home?" Yuuki volunteered, "I'll go ask, bye." Momoko then asked, "Um, can Miyako and me have some alone time with Kaoru?" The rest nodded then left.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" smiled Kaoru as if she had no care in the world. Momoko turned serious, "Kaoru, are you sure you're alright?" "Of course I'm sure." As they were talking Yuuki came by.

Yuuki wondered what they were talking about, '_Oh, I think they're having a girl talk.' _As soon as Yuuki was about to leave, Miyako said something _interesting_, "Kaoru, why did you quit being a Powerpuff girl?"

* * *

**Wow, didn't expect that ending now did you ^-^  
I hope you liked the story so far and review please!!!  
**


	5. A talk

**I really don't have anything to say O-O, I will on my last note but just that I guess…  
Yeah sorry I didn't update sooner ^-^; I just got lazy then busy X\  
You know what, I'll stop talking now and go on with the story……..**

Yuuki froze, '_Kaoru, be one of those Powerpuff girls? No it…it can't be…Well, why couldn't it be? One of the Powerpuff girls __**did**__ look similar to Kaoru, Buttercup wasn't it?' _Yuuki stopped thinking and went back to listening.

Kaoru glared, "The reason I quit…it's nothing you can fix if it was fixed I wouldn't return being Buttercup." Momoko looked worried, "Kaoru, please, it's okay if you don't want us to help but at least let us know." Kaoru sighed, "Momoko, some things are supposed to be left unsaid." Momoko growled, "If we were _true _friends, then tell us why you quit being a Powerpuff girl Z!" Kaoru growled back, "If we _were _true friends, you would understand how I feel about this and stop talking!"

Suddenly the door opened and revealed Yuuki, "Um, Kaoru? I want to know too…Why did you quit being a Powerpuff girl?" The girls froze, Kaoru spoke up, "How long were you standing…there?" "Long enough, so why did you…" Yuuki didn't continue, knowing Kaoru knew what he meant.

Yuuki turned to Momoko and Miyako, "Are you guys Powerpuffs too?" Momoko tried to look strong but all three of them were in a tight spot, "Yuuki…we…we…" Yuuki already knew the secret without Momoko explaining it to him.

The silence was long and somewhat unbearable; the girls knew Yuuki wouldn't tell anyone because if he would risk his relationship with Kaoru.

"Kaoru…why did you quit? How long have you not been a Powerpuff?" Yuuki asked with pure curiosity but he knew that it was none of his business.

Kaoru was death glaring at everyone, "The reason I quit is for only me to know and I've quit being Powerpuff for over 5 months now you got your information, you guys can now leave." Kaoru quickly put her head on the pillow on the blanket over her head.

Momoko wouldn't let this go, "Kaoru! Why can't you tell us?"

Miyako was getting a little concerned on how this _conversation_ was going.

Kaoru growled, "Look, I know you want to be hero here, but I won't tell you! Why can't you get it through your thick head!!"

Momoko had tears in her eyes, "Kaoru, in our time of need, you abandoned us…we needed Buttercup but you quit…"

Miyako instantly sensed that the direction of this was headed the wrong way, "Momoko calm down, let's deal with this rationally!"

Kaoru had a blank face, "Again, it's all about Buttercup…I wish Buttercup never existed because…because of her…_it _keeps destroying my being…don't you get it? I HATE being a Powerpuff for that very reason."

Miyako asked in a soft voice, "…What's the reason…?"

Kaoru's grip tightened and a scowl formed on her face, "Weren't you paying attention? Because of _it_, that's the reason, you want to know what _it _is but you'll find out sooner or later…_it's _going to find me then everyone will know how I _DIED_!! Ha ha ha!" Kaoru was laughing like a maniac.

"Kaoru…what's gotten into you…?" Momoko asked.

A smirk formed across Kaoru's former scowling face, "What could possibly be wrong with me? I mean I get nightmares still from when I was Buttercup but other than that stupid problem, nothing's wrong!!!"

Yuuki bit his lip but balled his hands into fists and began, "Kaoru, I might not be able to do anything since you know I have no special powers but Momoko and Miyako can help! They might know what you're going when you're Buttercup!!"

Kaoru snarled, "Yeah right. Well Momoko? Do you have any problems when you're Blossoms?"

Momoko frowned, "N-no…Miyako?" Miyako shook her head sadly.

Kaoru laughed, "There you go, you know…I know you guys just want to help but I'd appreciate it if you _didn't_." Another long silence…but this time…this time it was…an intimidating silence…

Miyako, a person who didn't like the _this _type of quiet, "Well Kaoru, if that's what you want, then we respect your wishes _but _if you need _anything _feel free to ask us, we'd be happy to help since you are a friend."

Kaoru didn't say anything, her stomach still hurts, she truly felt like crying but what's the _point_!? They don't understand, they'll _never _understand…

"Shut up…" She said, her voice barely audible, "…You're acting like you care…just like everyone else in my life…_just get OUT_…"

The three left Kaoru to sulk alone to herself…

Momoko pouted, "What's her problem!? I try to _help _her and she kicks me out!"

Yuuki argued, "It's not like that, there's something wrong with her and it's our duty to help."

Miyako got into the conversation, "Yuuki's right, we need to help her."

They all stopped and thought, Miyako was the first one with an idea, "Okay, how about sending her to a counselor. I know this really good counselor; I use to go to him when I was around 5."

Yuuki's eyes narrowed, "Um…why did you go to a counselor at age 5?"

Miyako smiled, "Oh no reason."

Yuuki was going to question her again but Momoko nudged him not to.

Yuuki saw the time then saw that the parents were at like a lounge, "Hey um Momoko, like did kaoru agree right away that she…"

The girls laughed, "Yeah right, no, it took a while but she realized being a Powerpuff was like an adrenaline rush then she agreed, or something like that. It was months ago and we had much fun too…"

They didn't say any more words until they came to the waiting room.

Kaoru was in the room, clearly unhappy, '_How could I possibly tell them…about my nightmares…so nosy, I wish these people would just LEAVE ME ALONE…' _A tear tried to escape from Kaoru's eyes but she prevented that from happening.

Even though Kaoru misses being a Powerpuff girl there is one thing she's glad she'll never see again or was that all in Kaoru's mind?

"_Hey, Kaoru…I've found you_…" said a familiar person in a mesmerizing voice. He sat upon the window looking fierce but with a playful grin.

**Ok, I ACTUALLY have something to talk about O.o**

**Ne, can any of you guess who the mystery guy is, HINT: he's someone I've been neglecting a lot and then finally realize he's pretty cool, yes, he's a REAL PPGZ character**

**AND, I've had this idea for PPGZXKuroshitsuji X-over, I was going to name it ****Kaoru Phantomhive ****  
what do you think? **

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and story so far, and I'll TRY to update soon ^-^**


End file.
